


【翻译】Sweet Sister

by YigeLulu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean Winchester, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 授翻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigeLulu/pseuds/YigeLulu
Summary: 多年来，Sam一直在渴望他的姐姐。终于，他们再也无法抗拒对方了。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	【翻译】Sweet Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643526) by Anonymous. 



自从Sam进入青春期以来，这种渴望的感觉便开始不断积累。

即使他不愿意承认这一点，但自从有记忆开始，他就一直崇拜Deanna，并不断地寻求姐姐的关注和认可。他也总是想要触碰她。

他们的爸爸不是一个喜欢给予拥抱的人，所以一直都是Deanna和Sam一起依偎在沙发上看电影，在他做噩梦的时候让他爬上她的床。

他们俩一直是完全健康的姐弟关系，这是Sam生命中为数不多的正常事情之一。然后Sam长到了十三岁，他的荷尔蒙让他失去了保持正常的能力。他喜欢女孩，而Deanna就是个女孩。无论他多少次冲自己咆哮道，她是他的姐姐，他的老二就是不听。

他们将彼此放在心上，之间没有任何隔阂。他们在廉价的出租房里共享一间卧室，有时甚至在汽车旅馆没有多余的床时分享同一张床。

Sam在浴室里待到热水全部用完，但是自慰没有任何作用。也许他需要一个女朋友，谈上几个星期的恋爱就能让他重新调整好自己的感情，但那是不可能的。他们经常需要搬家，爸爸不赞成有任何会分散他对打猎的注意力的事，包括除了Deanna以外的女孩们。

  
十四岁的时候，爸爸通宵开车穿过数百英里的中西部地区，Sam和Deanna坐在Impala的后座上。Deanna已经睡着了，她的头靠在窗户上，双腿微微分开，牛仔短裤滑到大腿上方露出她的膝盖。他把一只手放在她的大腿内侧，用拇指小心翼翼地抚摸着她柔软的皮肤。他几乎不敢动，并为此痛恨自己，认为这证明了他一直以来的怀疑是对的，他就是个肮脏的怪物。但是这么多年来，只要一想起他曾经摸过她，他就控制不住想手淫。

他想他就是这样了，一些可怕的肮脏的念头已经深深的烙进了他的骨头里，但他永远，永远不能让Deanna遭受这些。

但是直到有一天晚上，两人再次共享一间房，他在距离她3英尺远的床上开始手淫，却听到了不属于他自己的呼吸声。他环顾四周，看到Deanna床上的被单随着她的手奇妙地耸动着，她的眼睛正盯着他。他再次开始抚摸自己，同样看着她，在黑暗中他只能隐约地看清她气喘吁吁微张的嘴唇。直到他狂叫着射出来，他听见她紧随其后，咬紧牙关呻吟着。

他们从来没有讨论过这件事。他们有很多事都没有讨论过。

  
他们困在奥兰多的一家汽车旅馆里两个星期了，爸爸去追逐一只传说中的臭鼬猿，三天都没有消息。Deanna早就不担心关于学校的问题，但是Sam很生气，为了这次荒唐的猎捕行动他被迫中断了高三的学业。因为他们在城里待不了多久，所以他无法去任何学校上学。Deanna是这几天唯一和他说过话的人。

他跑完步去浴室淋浴后，穿上了一条运动裤。他决定不穿衬衫，因为空调一点屁用都没有。

Deanna四肢大开地靠在两张床的其中一张上，她的短发因为汗水而凌乱不堪，身上除了一条蓝色条纹的短裤和一件灰色的背心外，什么也没穿。Sam来不及想清楚，就扑通一声倒在她的床上，依偎在她身边。

“电视上在播什么?” Sam问。

“X档案”，Deanna说，“Mulder认为这是外星人绑架，而Scully认为他错了。” 她翻了翻白眼。

“听起来很无聊。”Sam说。他光着脚轻轻地踩在Deanna的小腿上，她没有阻止他。它毛茸茸的，像小猫咪一样柔软。

Deanna不置可否。她靠着他觉得很温暖，他们相贴的皮肤有点黏。Sam发现他自己在盯着她的胸部看，他的眼睛从那个“V”字滑到她的乳房，一直看到她的乳头在薄薄的衣物下的形状。

Deanna看着他，然后顺着他的目光看到自己身上，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

“Sammy，看到你喜欢的东西了吗？” 她问道。她的语气是开玩笑的，这给了他一个台阶，顺着她开个玩笑然后抽身离开。

他应该，他知道他应该这样。他想要的东西太荒谬了，而且不想毁掉他生命中最重要的关系。但是上帝，噢，上帝啊，他渴望去触摸她。

他抬起手，轻轻的放到她身上，隔着衣服罩住她小巧的胸部。Deanna喘着气，扭动着臀部，移开了目光，但没有试图去推开他的手。

Sam以前从未摸过任何一个乳房，它摸起来柔软得令人无法忍受。他的阴茎因为这种全新的体验勃起了。他用拇指擦过她的乳头，感觉到被他触摸的乳尖开始变硬。

Deanna用手梳理着Sam蓬乱的头发，把挡住脸的头发拨开，然后别到耳后。那只手仔细地从他的肩膀上绕到手臂，仿佛在欣赏它们的力量，最后落在他消瘦的肋骨上。

Sam小心翼翼地拽下Deanna背心的肩带，直到把衣服推到她的腰间，露出了她的两个乳房。这里训练时不会被太阳晒到，比她的脸和脖子更加苍白，上面还点缀着一些褐色的雀斑。Sam又摸了摸离他更近的那只乳房，现在没有任何衣物可以把他和Deanna隔开了，当他用手指划过她的乳晕时，Sam感觉到她在颤抖。

他知道他应该说点什么，他们中的一个必须站出来承认发生了什么。但是他也知道一旦他们中的任何一个开口了，这一切就会终结并回到现实。他会停下的，如果Deanna想要停下他就会立刻停下，但是他没有勇气去做主动结束的那个。

他不停的爱抚她，无法习惯于用手触摸她身体时感受到的那种刺激。她转过头回望他，然后再也无法挪开眼睛。她丰满的嘴唇红艳且湿润，Sam想要亲吻她，用他的舌头去追逐她的，但这感觉太危险了，太像是一种承诺。他把嘴唇放低到她的乳头旁，一边把它放进嘴里吮吸着，一边把另一只手放上来抓住她的另一个乳房。Deanna的背反射性地拱起来，哭喊着把自己往他嘴里送得更深。Sam的胯部胡乱地扭动着，把他的勃起插进了她的两腿之间。

Sam让他的嘴和左手忙碌于Deanna的胸部，而让右手向下伸进了她的短裤里，直到摸到她毛发下的裂缝。他感觉到有一点潮湿，但是当他想继续深入时，她紧紧夹住了双腿。他停了下来，手掌摊开轻揉她的小腹，不再去探索什么。

他在她的胸部上加倍努力，靠在她身上吮吸和抚摸它们，是对刚才的拒绝绝望的救济。渐渐地，当他吸着她的乳头让她发出呻吟时，他察觉到她的双腿开始分开。他把手慢慢滑下去，准备好一旦她退缩他就立刻收手，但是Deanna允许了他的探索。他的手指在裂缝间平滑地滑动，Sam不知道他要寻找什么，但他知道自己的身体因为Deanna对他展开的感觉而激动颤栗。他小心翼翼地把食指伸进她的身体，感觉到她紧紧的包裹住他，并呻吟着试图让他进得更深。

Deanna毫不客气地咕哝了一声，把手伸进Sam的裤子。当她的手指熟练地握上他的阴茎时，他带着让人尴尬的热切劲头猛地顶了上去。以前从来没有人这样碰过他。她摸索着他的运动裤，把它们拉到他的脚踝上，然后用她强有力的手把他推倒在身下。她蹬掉自己的短裤，全身上下只有一件背心别扭地卡在腰间。

Deanna的双腿诱人地张开，Sam饥渴的目光在两腿之间游离着。她温暖而光滑的身体靠在他的阴茎上，她的双腿环绕着她的腰，就像它们本来就该在那里。当Deanna再次握住她的阴茎时，他失去理智了，完全失去了理智。他以为她是想给他一个手活儿，但她却把他的性器送到了她的穴口。他被潮湿和温暖包裹着，这感觉简直不可思议。他的胯部控制不住的顶弄了一下，让他完全进去了他姐姐的身体里。

他失去了他的第一次，他恢复正常的希望也破灭了。

他不能让自己去在乎那些。他只想完成这一次。他疯狂的抽动着，不停抚摸着Deanna的胸部。最后他拱起身，亲吻了Deanna的红唇，他知道他不该这样做，但他还是小心翼翼地把舌头伸了进去，让他们的联系更加紧密。

当她在高潮中颤抖时她紧紧地缠绕着他，巨大的快感让Sam紧随其后，颤栗着射在了她的身上。

之后，Sam在Deanna的怀里躺了很长一段时间，脑子里只想着刚才的时刻。终于Deanna先动了，亲昵地拨弄着Sam的头发，然后抽身离开坐起来，一言不发地穿上衣服。Sam仍躺在床上，浑身赤裸惊恐万分。

“我想吃披萨了，你呢?”她看着仍然僵住的Sam，笑了。“你想要全素食披萨，对吧?”Sam麻木地点点头。

“好极了！我除了夏威夷披萨什么都可以。”她说。她仔细地打量着他，“你是我的弟弟。你知道我无论如何都爱你的，对吧?”

“是，”Sam说，“我知道。” 他把运动裤拉了起来。

“那就好，”Deanna一边说，一边拨通了披萨店的电话。

Sam知道有一天他们必须谈论他们之间发生的事情，无论结果是好是坏，至少在今晚，他很感激Deanna给他的缓刑时间。

=END=


End file.
